Acción Y Reacción
by Mariko Akatsuki
Summary: (Este fic participa en el reto "Universo Alternativo" del foro de Owari no Seraph)Mika acaba de graduarse en Ciencias y consigue un empleo en un reconocido laboratorio. Su empleo es ser el ayudante de Krul Tepes, una excelente científica y la hija menor del jefe


¡He~llo~! Estoy entregándo esto muy al límite pero estuve muy ocupada y se me había pasado. Este es el primer one-shot MikaKrul que hago aunque no sea la primera vez que hago un fic de esta pareja, como me ha tocado ciencias, voy a ver lo que puedo hacer. Pero es MikaKrul así que...no me quejo. ¡Empecemos~!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Aquí es...-dijo Mika para sí mirándo el papel en el cual se había anotado la dirección del lugar donde solicitaban un empleado.

Se había graduado hacía poco en ciencias y había encontrado en los clasificados que buscaban a alguien que sirviese de asistente a la científica Krul Tepes, una chica muy reconocida por sus habilidades en aquel campo. La paga le había parecido bastante buena para un primer trabajo y por lo que se decía, la joven era bastante amable aunque fuese algo temperamental, además él era bastante responsable y se consideraba apto para ese puesto, pero sería el padre de ella el que daría la última palabra.

Tocó el timbre del portero eléctrico y las rejas frente a él se abrieron de par en par en cuanto dijo que venía por el empleo. Mientras caminaba por el sendero para llegar a la mansión, se permitió apreciar su alrededor; los jardines eran preciosos y las flores brillaban frescas por el agua con la que hacía poco habían sido regadas, la mansión era imponente y de un blanco puro, con algunos detalles negros como los balcones y los marcos de las ventanas, aparte de la puerta, la cual se abrió y un mayordomo le indicó por donde debía ir. Lo condujo hasta el interior de una sala, donde le pidió que se sentase y que esperase al señor Ferid Bathory (1).

Mika obedeció y se sentó, cuando el mayordomo se fue, estudió el lugar al que lo habían llevado: el salón era muy amplió, los sillones eran alargados y de un color verde musgo, frente a él, había un mesa baja en la que suposo, servirían algo de comer para los invitados. De repente, la puerta se abrió y distinguió una cabellera rosada por el rabillo del ojo. De a poco, como si no esperase que alguien estuviese ahí, la chica se mostró, era Krul Tepes. Mika parpadeó sorprendido, era mucho más linda en persona que cuando él la veía en la televisión o en fotos que mostraba el profesor en su escuela cuando hacía referencia a notables científicos jovenes de la actualidad. Ella se quedó unos segundos ahí parada y luego se sentó al lado de él, en una distancia respetable, apoyó su codo en el apoya-brazos y recostó su cara en su palma, con aburrimiento y mirándo al frente. Mikaela no supo como reaccionar a aquello, así que se quedó en la misma posición y no dijo nada. Estuvieron así un rato y ya cuando el silencio empezaba a hacerse incómodo, la puerta se abrió de nuevo de par en par y entró un extravagante señor tarareándo una canción alegremente, el rubio lo reconoció de inmediato como Ferid Tepes.

-¡Saludos~!¡Disculpen la demora~, estuve atendiendo otros asuntos!

-Esta bien-contestó Mika, parándose para estrecharle la mano-Soy Mikaela Hyakuya, un gusto.

-¡El gusto es mío, Mika-kun~!-respondió el hombre, estrechándole la mano de una forma un tanto exagerada-Has venido por el trabajo ¿cierto?

-Así es.

-¿Has traído algo que pueda demostrarme tu conocimiento en esto?

-Hace poco me gradué en ciencias con muy buenas notas, aquí puede verlo.

Mikaela le mostró los papeles en donde señalaban su inteligencia y su responsabilidad, aparte de una carta de recomendación por parte de sus profesores.

-Por lo que veo eres un chico muy apto~. Bien, ¿por qué consideras que deberías tener este trabajo?

-Me encantan las ciencias y quiero volverme un buen científico como su hija, creo que si estoy a su lado y la ayudo podré aprender mucho más.

-Mmm-mm~, por mi lado me encanta tu actitud, eres joven, inteligente y muy guapo~-dijo acariciándole amigablemente la mejilla, produciéndo un respingo incómodo al muchacho.

-Papá, ya no hagas eso. Lo molestas y no tolero esa actitud tuya-habló por primera vez Krul Tepes seriamente.

-¿Eh~? Que aburrida estás hoy~, pero si es cierto ¡mira! ¡¿No es guapo~?!-tomó a MIka por los hombros y lo zamarreó frente a ella.

El rubio no supo como actuar ante eso, por suerte fue salvado por, la que esperaba que fuese, su jefa.

-Déjalo en paz. Ahora.

-Bien, bien, tu ganas-lo soltó y el joven soltó un suspiro imperceptible de alivio-A mi me gusta, ¿qué hay de tí?

-Esta bien, no tengo quejas-respondió aburrida.

-¡Que bueno~!¡Que bueno~! ¡Bienvenido Mika-kun~, el puesto es tuyo~!-lo abrazó y lo zamarreó-Ahora que estamos en confianza...

"¿Confianza?" pensó Mika, sólo habían pasado 15 minutos juntos y el hombre por el cual había sido contratado lo trataba como si lo conociese de toda la vida; esa actitud contrarestaba totalmente con la de su hija, que se mantenía algo distante y callada, parecía estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de actitudes por parte de su padre.

-¿Qué piensas acerca de casarte con mi hermosa hija menor~?-continuó alegremente Ferid.

Aquella pregunta descolocó a los dos jovenes, quienes enmudecieron.

-Papá...¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Ya me cayó bien~!¡Seguramente sería un buen yerno~!-lo abrazó de vuelta fuertemente.

-C-Con todo respeto, señor, nosotros recién nos conocemos y-

-Así es, así es~-lo cortó él-¡Ustedes necesitan la etapa previa al enamoramiento! ¿no~? ¡Cuando la superen, se enamorarán, se casarán, tendrán hijos, yo seré abuelo y-!

-¡Ya deja de decir estupideces!-interrumpió Krul su alegre y exaltado discurso.-Además, eso de casarse-

-¡¿Casarse?!-escucharon un poderoso grito y a continuación la mansión tembló por los pasos apurados de un joven de cabello negro desordenado y ojos verdes oscuros-¡Yo no permito eso!¡No dejaré que mi hermanita menor se case!-gritó exasperado.

-¿Y-Yuichiro Tepes?-preguntó sorprendido Mika.

Aquél chico era el hijo mayor de los Tepes, aunque no era tan reconocido como su hermana, también era un científico joven bastante reconocido.

-¡Ah!¡¿Eres tú el que pretende llevarse a mi hermana?!¡No lo permitiré!-agarró a Mika por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a zamarrearlo también ¿qué acaso era una costumbre familiar?

-¡Y-Ya basta!-lo frenó Mika-¡Yo no tengo la intención de hacer algo como eso!¡Yo sólo vengo por el trabajo!

-Todos empiezan así-susurró amenazadoramente Yuu, pegando su frente a la de él.

-¡Paren ya los dos!¡Son dos enfermos, dejen a mi asistente en paz!-exclamó enojada Krul.

-No te enojes, hermanita~-dijo haciendo un puchero Yuichiro, soltándo al rubio, quien suspiró de alivio.

-¿Eso significa que estoy oficialmente contratado?

-Asi es. Más te vale que no me hagas arrepentir de esta decisión.

-No lo haré.

-Muy bien.

-Hey, hey ¿ ni siquiera piensas en lo que te dije, tesoro?-preguntó Ferid-¿No es un buen candidato para ser tu esposo~?

-¡Ella no se casará!-dijo enojado el hijo mayor.

-No seas tan aburrido Yuu-chan~, ¿a qué es guapo~? ¡Perfecto para mi hija que es también hermosa~!

-No intentes juntarme con alguien, mucho menos con razones tan superficiales como esa-respondió seriamente Krul.

-¡Oh~, que seria eres~!-hizo un puchero-Si tu no lo quieres, me lo quedo yo-pasó su dedo lentamentemente por el rostro del muchacho, quien, entre asustado e incómodo se alejó de él.-Lo entiendo, eres tímido. Démonos tiempo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido Mikaela. A esta altura ya no sabía donde se había metido, su jefa parecía ser la más cuerda de la familia, era un alivio saber que tenía que trabajar con ella solamente. Lo malo era que estarían rondándo por ahí aquellos dos locos. Bueno, por el momento se contentaría con hacer bien su trabajo y después ya vería como lidiaba con ellos.

-Ya basta papá-dijo enfurecida Krul, luego se levantó y le ofreció la mano. Él la tomó-Bienvenido, Mikaela Hyakuya.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Pásame el ácido sulfúrico, por favor-le pidió Krul a Mika.

-Sí-se lo dió.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde aquella extraña y traumante entrevista de trabajo, al principio había sido casi estresante por las excentricidades de Ferid,los celos de Yuu y los ataques de rabia ocasionales de Krul. Pero si tenía que ser sincero, no la había pasado tan mal, las cosas ya se habían calmado...o casi.

-Hermano, desde aquí puedo ver tu pelo, ya sal de detrás del escritorio.

-¿Eh?-exclamó Mika desconcertado. Había estado tan absorto en Krul y en su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de la cabellera negra que sobresalía de aquel mueble.

A los pocos segundos y a regañadientes, Yuu salió gateando de ahí y se paró haciendo un puchero.

-Creí que era un buen escondite...-se excuso.

-No eres muy bueno escondiéndote-le recordó su hermana-¿Otra vez estás espiándonos?

-¡Es que aún no confió en él!-lo apuntó enojado, aunque su enfado era más gracioso que atemorizante-¡En cualquier momento puede poner las manos sobre tí y aprovecharse de tu cuerpo!

-¡¿Q-Qué?!-reaccionó Mika algo sonrojado.

-Él no es así. Además si quisiera intentar algo, ya me hubiese dado cuenta, déjanos en paz.

-¡Nunca!-respondió Yuu cruzándose de brazos.

Krul señaló la puerta amenazante:

-¡Vete!

El tono de su hermana lo asustó y encogiéndose de tristeza se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de irse la miró y le dijo:

-Si intenta hacerte algo no dudes en llamarme.

-¡Vete~!-lo empujó con un poco de fuerza.

-¡Hey!-exclamó Yuu-¿Qué fue eso?

-Tercera Ley de Newton: Acción y Reacción. Empuje tu cuerpo y tanto tú como yo retrocedimos por la fuerza que fue ejercida-le contestó simplemente.

-¡No me refiero a eso~!¡¿Por qué me empujaste?!

-¡Porque molestas! ¡Haz algo útil y prepáreme un té!

-Esta bien-murmuró tristemente. Mientras salía miró fijamente a Mika con los ojos entrecerrados y cerró la puerta lentamente, siempre manteniendo la vista en el rubio-Te vigilo-fue lo último que dijo.

Krul suspiró.

-Perdón de nuevo por estas patéticas escenas, pero ya conoces a mi familia.

-Sí...es un alivio que trabaje contigo-se le escapó a él. Para su suerte, ella no lo tomó a mal.

-Jaja, tienes razón, un día de estos me haré un análisis de sangre.

Ambos se pusieron los guantes,la mascarilla y los lentes especiales,tomó el ácido sulfúrico y lo vertió de a poco en un recipiente con agua

-Recuerda nunca hacerlo en sentido contrario-le aconsejó ella.

-Lo sé, de lo contrario la mezcla se calentaría demasiado,empezaría a salpicar y entrar en ebullición.

-Correcto, aunque ya de por sí el agua y ácido sulfúrico juntos se calientan, por cosas como esas es que hay usar precauciones-dijo, haciendo referencia a sus guantes, lentes y mascarilla.

De repente la puerta se abrió de una forma tan fuerte que casi hizo que del susto, Krul tirase el agua a cualquier lado.

-¡Bue~nos~ días~, jovenes~!-los saludó Ferid.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?-preguntó Krul apática-Estamos en medio de una mezcla peligrosa.

-Perdón, perdón, yo sólo quería verlos~. ¡Vamos! Cuenten, cuenten ¿ya se casarán~?

-E-Eh...no,señor, creo que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso.

-Pero ya se conocen ¿o no? No en profundidad pero si lo suficiente para que exista un leve atracción por lo menos ¡Yo sé que sí! ¡Estoy seguro de que veo corazones en sus ojos~!

-Científicamente hablándo, eso es imposible-comentó Krul.

-¡Que seria~!-hizo un puchero triste, pero después cambió a su alegre cara habitual-¡Te conozco muy bien~!¡Aunque no puedan haber corazones en tus ojos puedo ver el rojo de tus mejillas más habitualmente en estos últimos meses!¡Y a Mika-kun también~!¡Vamos, vamos! ¿No piensan en casarse ahora?

-¡Cállate!¡Cállate ahora!-lo frenó ella levemente sonrojada-¡Tu y mi hermano ven cosas que no existen, déjennos en paz!

-D-Disculpe señor, pero en nosotros sólo hay una relación de jefa-empleado-le contestó Mika nervioso.

-¡No-te-creo-nada~!

-¡Ya vete, papá! O si no también pondré en práctica la tercera Ley de Newton empujándote a tí también hasta la salida.

-¡No quiero~!¡Me iré cuando reconozcan su romance secreto~!-contestó cruzándose de brazos en actitud graciosamente firme.

-¡Vete~!-lo empujó Krul, esta vez con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo afuera y cerrarle la puerta en la cara.-¡Al fin!

-Está insistiendo mucho con eso...-murmuró Mika.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-lo enfrentó Krul.

-N-Nada, no significa nada.

-...Mejor asi.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos interminables segundos hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-N-Necesito uno de los tubos de ensayo que tengo en el estante de arriba, pásame la escalera.

-S-Sí.

Él tomó la pequeña escalera blanca que ellos usaban y se la sostuvo para que ella pudiera pararse y no corriese el riesgo de caerse. Desgraciadamente, la altura de ella no era suficiente para poder tomar uno de los tubos de ensayo que necesitaba, a pesar de estar parada sobre el último peldaño de la escalera, sin embargo, ella no se daba por rendida y seguía manoteando el aire.

-Yo puedo alcanzartelo, Krul.

-No hace falta, yo puedo-contestó ella, aunque era evidente que no podía, asi que empezó a dar pequeños saltos para alcanzarlo.

-Krul no hagas eso, puedes caerte, deja que yo te lo doy.

-¡No! Ya casi llego, un poco más.

Ella dió un salto un poco más grande que los anteriores, logrando agarrar el frasco, pero en consecuencia, pisó mal el peldaño de la escalera y perdió el equilibrio.

-¡Krul!

Mika soltó la escalera para sujetarla, sus labios terminaron chocándo y ambos cayeron al suelo. Se quedaron así un tiempo, sonrojados y sin moverse, con los ojos como platos. El ruido de una taza al caerse los despertó de su trance y los dos se separaron instantáneamente, evitándo mirarse, lo único que podían ver era la cara sorprendida de Yuu, que al parecer había visto el beso y había tirado él té.

-Yo...lo sabía...-susurró peligrosamente-Maldito...Querías aprovecharte de mi hermana.

-No fue eso-intentó tranquilizarlo Krul.

-¡Ah~ claro! ¡Usaste de vuelta la ley de Acción y Reacción, los dos se besan con fuerza y luego se separan! Ahora me quedo más tranquilo...-dijo irónicamente.

-N-No es eso-se excusó Mika nerviosamente.

-¡¿Entonces por qué la besaste?!-vociferó él.

De inmediato, se escucharon unos pasos rápidos que veían hacia allí y a los pocos segundos, apareció Ferid con brillos en los ojos y las manos entrelazadas.

-¡Sabía que esto era real~! ¡Ahora se casarán y tendrán miles de niños!¡Seré un cariñoso abuelo y les regalaré dulces y juguetes!

-P-Papá...

-¡Nunca!¡No voy a aceptarlo como cuñado!

-H-Hermano...

-¡Sí, sí, quiero organizar la boda~!

-F-Fue un accidente-intervinó Mika, pero los dos estaban en su propio mundo de fantasía.

-¡Ellos no se casarán!

-¡Viva el amor~, el amor~!¡Yuu~pi~!-empezó a dar vueltas de felicidad.

-N-Nosotros-dijeron al unísono Krul y Mika, se miraron entre si y luego desviaron la mirada algo sonrojados.

Al parecer las cosas ahora iban a hacerse aún más extrañas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) Sí~, puse a Ferid como su padre! Al principio iba a poner un nombre cualquiera, pero recordé que no podían ponerse ocs y que Ferid sería bastante divertido y es un pecado no ponerlo en un fic MikaKrul.

A Yuu lo puse porque...no se me ocurrió nadie más y yo veo la relación de Krul y Yuu como muy buena en el futuro (ahora llega Santo Takaya y me tira abajo lo que dije).

También sé que mis conocimientos sobre física y química son casi nulos y que probablemente todo los datos de ciencia que puse acá estan terribles...

Puede que este one-shot me haya salido algo flojo pero tuve una semana bastante complicada y tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado, aunque esto ya es sopa para mí. De todas formas, quería participar en este reto.

Bueno, comenten, VOTEN, y si quieren pueden pasar por mis otros dos fics que contienen MikaKrul: Mi Reina y 4 Meses (esta última incluye YuuMitsu y YoiNoa, aparte de Ocs...¿acabo de arruinar la publicidad?)

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otro fic~


End file.
